This invention relates to a flow restrictor and, more particularly, to such a device for use with resilient tubing, wherein the device can be placed at any location along the length of the tubing without requiring that the tubing have a free end.
There are numerous applications where it would be desirable to controllably restrict the flow through a length of resilient tubing. It would also be desirable to be able to install a flow restriction device on a length of tubing at any location along its length without requiring that the tubing have a free end over which the flow restriction device is installed.